A ceux qui ne me comprennent pas
by Remote
Summary: Pensées de Nana Komatsu Hachi envers ceux qui n’ont pas compris son choix : Takumi. OneShot


A ceux qui ne me comprennent pas

Certaines personnes pensent qu'il m'a piégée, manipulée. Elles me plaignent et se lamentent sur mon sort. Elles se font un devoir de m'ouvrir les yeux, de dépeindre devant moi Takumi tel qu'il l'est vraiment : un monstre horrible et calculateur. Un homme indifférent qui n'a aucun cœur. « Tu mérites mieux » ah, la belle phrase que voilà !

Parfois j'ai envie de leur hurler de se taire, de les envoyer tous dans les ronces mais je me retiens. Je reste calme. Ca ne sert à rien. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Pire, ils prendraient ce geste pour une confirmation de mon désespoir imaginaire !

Ceux qui pensent ça ne me connaissent pas vraiment et c'est me manquer de respect que de s'imaginer que je me sois laissée manipulée par Takumi. C'est penser que je n'ai pas de caractère, penser que je ne suis qu'une faible femme qu'on doit protéger. C'est penser à moi comme à une chose plutôt que comme à quelqu'un. Pensée à une image plutôt qu'à une personne entière.

Je suis souvent tombée amoureuse dans ma vie. Je suis loin d'être un exemple de stabilité et de fidélité. Mais ces amours n'étaient pas réels, c'était une lubie de mon esprit, des « flash » d'une gamine qui cherche à combler le vide de son cœur.

Le premier homme que j'ai réellement aimé était monsieur Asano. Je lui ai donné mon cœur et mon corps sans compter. Il avait de l'assurance, de la classe, du charisme... Et même s'il ne m'aimait pas, il a fait fondre mon cœur de jeune fille.

Après lui, ce que j'ai puisé dans mon nouveau petit ami a été l'attention que je n'avais pas eue d'Asano. Je n'aimais pas Shôji, mais il m'aimait, j'avais besoin de cet amour pour guérir, j'avais besoin de cet amour pour combler le vide en moi. J'avais aussi besoin qu'il soit aux petits soins pour moi, toujours très attentionné... Parce que c'est un besoin humain et que ce besoin avait trop été bafoué par mon précédent amour.

Mais je n'aimais pas Shôji.

Malgré mes efforts, malgré l'auto persuasion que j'essayais d'exercer sur mes pensées... Je... Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'ai aimé son amour. Egoïstement.

Et il m'a trahie. Il m'a trahie parce qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'amour et que moi je ne lui en donnait pas. C'était un besoin humain trop important pour être négligé plus longtemps. Au fond, je ne lui en veux pas.

A l'époque je lui en ai voulu énormément. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aimais ? Non... Mais parce qu'il était le réservoir d'amour dans lequel je puisais pour être bien. Et d'un coup, ce réservoir d'amour qui paraissait intarissable a disparu. Il m'avait privée de cette ressource d'amour et je l'en tenais pour coupable.

Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, bien sur. C'est avec le recul que je peux dire ça, à présent.

Shôji avait été mon second petit ami, il était complètement opposé au premier. Asano représentait mon idéal masculin : le charisme, la classe et l'assurance. Shôji représentait l'homme attentionné, amoureux. Ces deux hommes m'avaient laissée tombée et j'avais finie par être persuadée que, quel qu'il soit, un homme finirait toujours par m'abandonner.

C'est donc le cœur fermé et amoureusement désespérée que j'avais rencontré Takumi.

Takumi. Sur de lui, charismatique et très classe. Toutes ces qualités de l'homme idéal. L'homme qui me faisait fondre. Mais cependant une chose : La célébrité. Le fossé qui nous séparait était bien trop grand dans ma tête. Je me suis donc permise de rêver, comme quand j'étais enfant, à un amour avec ce prince charmant. Parce que oui, dans mes pensées, c'était tout bonnement impossible que nous finissions ensemble.

Etait-ce une erreur de ma part ? Je pensais sincèrement que l'amour qui me liait à lui ne serait que platonique. Que je ne ferais que rêver. Et c'était bon. C'était bon de rêver à l'amour, c'était rafraîchissant, c'était un renouveau. Quelque chose qui était mort en moi venait de s'allumer. J'ai laissé cette flamme grandir, parce qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour moi. Je n'avais aucune chance avec lui, vous comprenez ? Alors pourquoi ne pas rêver ?

Ca n'avait rien d'une manipulation de Takumi.

C'était simplement un besoin fondamental de l'être humain que j'avais étouffé depuis trop longtemps. C'était simplement le besoin d'aimer.

Aussi, lorsqu'il a cherché à me revoir, j'ai mis ma raison de côté. J'allais réaliser mon rêve, j'allais de nouveau aimer, j'allais de nouveau vibrer. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas cherché son amour, le mien me suffisait. Et puis... Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse m'appeler une autre fois.

J'ai accepté le rôle de « fille facile qui couche tout de suite » au nom de l'amour !

Au nom de l'amour que j'avais oublié.

Au nom de l'amour qui m'avait tant manquer.

Au nom de l'amour dont j'avais tant besoin.

Au nom de l'amour qui me faisait vivre, enfin !

Cet acte était loin d'être naïf. Je ne me suis pas laissée embobinée, je ne me suis pas laissée manipulée ! Cet acte, c'était moi, entièrement moi. C'était mon choix.

C'était ma vie.

Nobu... Il avait un grand cœur. Il m'aimait. Mais il ne me connaissait pas. J'étais loin d'être l'idéal qu'il s'était fait de moi. Je n'ai pas osé le lui dire, d'une manière, ça me valorisait. Mais il ne m'aimait pas pour ce que j'étais réellement, mais pour ce que je laissais paraître aux autres.

Takumi connaissait mon cœur. Oh, il ne m'aimait peut-être pas, mais il m'acceptait telle que j'étais vraiment. Pas de faux semblant, nous connaissions nos vices réciproques et nous nous les pardonnions.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'un garçon attentionné si je n'éprouvais aucun amour pour lui. Les petites attentions que Takumi a envers moi de temps en temps me suffisent amplement.

C'est pourquoi à présent, après ces années passées à ses côtés, je peux dire que je l'aime. Que je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que lui. Et même s'il me trompe, l'important c'est que je sais qu'il tient à moi et que c'est avec moi qu'il vit. Je suis sa femme.

Et Je sais qu'il m'aime.

C'est mon bonheur, c'est mon amour. Amour que beaucoup ne comprennent pas. Mais depuis quand un amour est-il justifiable ? « L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore » n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous aimons, peut-être que ce n'est pas un amour conventionnel, mais c'est notre amour. C'est un amour vrai. C'est un amour fort.

C'est un amour que vous ne devriez pas juger...


End file.
